


140 i wzrasta (#156 Lęk)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	140 i wzrasta (#156 Lęk)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [140 and Rising (#156 Anxiety)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67852) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian patrzył na linę i starał się oddychać. Czuł gulę w gardle.  
  
_Charlie nie był Nim._  
_Charlie go nie skrzywdzi._  
_Charlie pozwoli mu oddychać._  
  
Ian starał się nie drżeć, starał się nie zatracić się myślach.  
  
Nie mógł zobaczyć Charliego, ale słyszał go gdzieś niedaleko, gwiżdżącego.  
  
Zamknął oczy i modlił się o kontrolę.  
  
_Jesteś bezpieczny, to nie to samo, to nie jest On_ , powtarzał sobie. Jego płuca skurczyły się.  
  
Charlie dotknął jego nadgarstka mierząc puls, przez co podskoczył.  
  
— Nowa zasada. Kiedy coś sprawi, że twój puls podskoczy do stu czterdziestu lub wyżej mówisz stop i wyjaśniasz czemu.


End file.
